


licketty split

by kettsinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cisgender, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash February, Gender or Sex Swap, Harry Potter Next Generation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rule 63, Smut, Subspace, Underage Sex, use of the c--- word in a sexy situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettsinn/pseuds/kettsinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever tension exists between Malfoys and Weasleys should be a problem. There’s an undercurrent when they fuck sometimes - some residual sense of “we shouldn’t” - but that’s not a problem. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	licketty split

Scorpia could admit to herself that she rarely feels more powerful than when she has Rose Weasley on her knees. Especially when the girl is naked, blind-folded, and squirming towards the Pia’s touch.

It’s been like this since they started hooking up. Perhaps, in an ideal world, Pia would be able to fuck someone without having to confront the issues that come from being a Malfoy. That’s how it usually goes. Whatever tension exists between Malfoys and Weasleys should be a problem. There’s an undercurrent when they fuck sometimes - some residual sense of “we shouldn’t” - but that’s not a problem. Not at all.

Pia has never been one to pass up on pleasure, anyway. And having Rose Weasley under her control is a definite pleasure.

* * *

Watching Rose wriggle in restraints, testing the bonds that they checked three times over, unwinds a hot furl of pleasure in Pia’s gut.

She tuts at Rose, pretending at discontent. “Be still, sweetheart.”

“Just checking that you’ve done it right.” Rose’s tone when she speaks is the right side of bellicose, a touch grumpy and impatient. “Last time they were too tight.”

Rose had bitched all through Pia’s afterglow when they met up earlier in the week, complaining about how she could have reached a third orgasm is Pia had just tied the bloody ropes looser.

“No, they weren’t.”

It had taken an hour for Rose to admit this, of course. Nothing was ever easily won with her. It took even longer for Weasley to admit, begrudgingly, that she could have used her safeword at any point. That Pia would have slowed down, would have stopped immediately, had Rose given the word.

Rose shrugs.

Pia reaches behind her, dips her hand into the inner pocket of her satchel and draws out her ruler. Bringing it before Rose, she touches the tip to the bottom of Rose’s chin, tilting the girl’s head upwards.

“This time, Weasley, you are not going to make a sound. You will not be rude or quarrelsome. When I give you an order, you obey. Any repeat of your attitude from Monday will not be tolerated. Understood?”

“Fine,” Rose said, tongue flicking out to brush against her top lip. “Get on with it.”

Pia applies more pressure to the ruler, guiding Rose’s head back until the position becomes uncomfortable. “Excuse me?”

Even beneath the blindfold, Rose’s wince is visible. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Better.”

Their robes lie in a tangle behind them. For weeks - almost six weeks, Pia realises with shock - they’ve been meeting in the small nook behind a mirror on the forth floor corridor. The room is small, but perfectly sized for their needs. A table, a chair, and a shabby looking sofa in a faded bronze colour squish up against one another in the dim light that glows bright from the room’s lone wall sconce.

Pia slowly pulls her shirt over her head, making sure the soft cotton brushes against Rose’s shoulder for a brief moment. The only reaction from the red-head is a sharp intake of breath, her posture staying relaxed and straight all through the silence.

“You’re going to fuck me with your mouth,” Pia says softly, feeling heat unspool between her thighs. “I’m going to ride your face until I come. Twice. Then I might think about getting you off.”

Saying the words out loud makes Pia’s heart beat louder, pulse throbbing through her. She’s been thinking about this for longer than she’d like to admit. The idea of using Rose like this raises goose flesh along her arm, pattering a light flush of anticipation down the slope between her breasts.

“Do you consent?” Pia asks after a moment as she calmly threads her fingers through Rose’s hair to cup the back of her skull.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Rose’s voice is rough, but soft in a way that it only becomes when they’re like this, barely a foot between them and the outside world unimportant. “I do.”

“No more talking, then. Open your mouth for me.”

Pia tightens her grip in the thick tresses of Rose’s hair, letting an index finger rub against Rose’s bottom lip which is thick and plump with wanting. Roses’s tongue darts out to wet the finger. Her tongue traces lightly down to the sensitive web where Pia’s fingers meet. Pia lets Rose give her this before sliding off the table and pulling Rose’s mouth towards the valley of her thighs.

She’s wet. Pia shudders when Rose starts to lap at her clit, the tip of her tongue drawing circles against her. Her lips gently drag against the length of Pia and the heat of her breath tickles the inside of her thigh. It’s a beginning, but Pia feels an ache set up where she really wants attention.

Rose traces the outline of her cunt but the motion is too soft, too gentle. Impatient, Pia grinds down against Rose’s mouth insistently, guiding Rose’s head up with a brutal grip on her head.

“Harder, Rose. You know what I like. If this is you trying to goad me into punishing you–“

Rose’s presses her nose harder against the crease of Pia’s thigh to flick her tongue at Pia’s entrance, striking against a nerve that jolts Pia further against Roses’ face.

“Shit,” Pia murmurs, words spilling out, “yes, that’s so good, you’re doing so well, sweetheart.”

Part of Pia wishes she could see what Rose looks like right now, wants to find her eyes glistening against the hot blush that’s spread up her cheekbones, but the thought is as good as the reality and Pia feels scorched through even as she feels herself become more slick against the dampness of Rose’s mouth.

Merlin, and she hasn’t made a sound so far. Rose’s breath stutters every time Pia tugs at her hair then guides her deeper against her clit and her cunt. This time, Pia pulls harder at the base of her neck, close enough to her scalp that the pain will be dull against her temples.

Roses pants wetly as she lets herself fall back, trying to catch her breath. She nuzzles the cotton of the blindfold against the soft skin of Pia’s arm with her head titled back in relaxation.

Her nipples are a dusky brown, as though the freckles from her shoulders gathered there. When Pia reaches down to cup Rose’s breast with her spare hand and rubs her wand callus against the sensitive nub, Rose jerks backwards and moans quietly.

“Quiet, Rose. Fuck me with your tongue if it helps,” Pia coos, stroking firmly at Rose’s ribs before going back to tease her nipple.

She strokes once, twice, five times before Rose tries to shudder away, whimpering, thighs trembling as Pia looks down and tuts, keeping the noise disappointed even as she feels waves of pleasure spark through her clit.

“What did I tell you, sweetheart? Hmmm. You have to be quiet…and I haven’t even come yet. How dissapointing.”

Rose makes a strangled noise, then tugs against Pia’s grip in her hair as if to press back into her thighs.

“Let’s make a deal,” Pia purrs after a moment. “I’ll give you ten seconds to get me off, then I’ll give you ten seconds to get off. Seem fair?”

No reply comes from Rose, which Pia expects at this point in the scene. Rose is loud only when she talks, more often a litany of pleasured sounds fall from her than words until she sinks deep into her own head. Her quietness has made it difficult in the past to figure out how far she’s floated away. Pia thinks she’s got the hang of it by now.

“Sweetheart, you need to come up a bit before we can keep going.”

No response other than the fluttering pulse that Pia can feel where Rose leans against her wrist. Pia leans down to suck firmly at her collarbones, keeping up a firm pressure as she scratches at the nape of Roses’ neck.

“Sweetheart,” Pia murmurs, lips brushing against Rose’s ear. “Sweetheart, come back.”

Pia kneels down to the floor, careful not to move Rose from her position. She unwinds the blindfold gently, peeling the fabric away and tossing it behind them. It takes another minute of firm strokes and a hand pressed beneath the curve of Rose’s breast before Pia’s convinced that Rose is alright, her pulse and heart-beat at an acceptable rate.

Rose shudders. She sways forward against the secure hold of Pia’s arms. “Fuck,” she groans, arching her hips back.

“Look at me, Rose,” Pia says, the command in her voice steady. Rose’s eyes are filmy, deep and dark with want, but there’s a clarity there that they lacked before. “Hello, sweetheart.”

“Fuck me,” is all Rose has to say in return, arms straining as she tries to move a hand down between her thighs and remembers the restraints holding her place. “Please, Ma’am, please please–“

Pia holds her gaze steady, feeling that desire to _take_ and control bubble beneath her skin. “Move closer,” she says hoarsely, moving both hands to grasp at Rose’s buttocks, pulling her forward and kneading at the supple flesh.

Sliding a thigh against Rose’s entrance, Pia orders, “Grind against me. You have one minute to get off. Starting now.”

Rose sets up a frantic pace against the goose flesh of Pia’s thigh, the room chilly even as her skin feels hot, too hot. Rose rides down against Pia’s thigh, a supple motion that smears wetness across skin and has Pia fumbling against her clit in fast staccato actions that makes pleasure coil like a spring within her.

“Ma’am,” Rose whimpers, gaze transfixed on the frantic motions of Pia’s hand. “Pia, fuck–“

Pia grins, devilish, and moves quickly back to knead at the meat of Rose’s arse, helping Rose to grind down harder against her and faster until they’re rocking against the table, pushing it against the wall in loud creaks. Rose’s hips oscillate as Pia leads her, fingers gripping tight against her, until Rose is trapped between the pressure of being pushed down against Pia and against Pia’s thigh rising up to knock clumsily at her clit.

All the while, Pia can’t stop a stream of filth pouring from her mouth as Roses’ eyes flutter with pleasure, shuddering as orgasm sweeps through her. “Fuck, Rose, you’re so filthy, grind down on me, sweetheart, you fucking love it don’t you, yes–”

The change in angle, in position, brings Pia closer to the intense feeling she’s been chasing. Rose’s lips are inches away from her own, breath shared between them. Pleasure radiates out from her groin as Pia thinks about where Rose’s lips were last - how she could lean forward and taste herself as the slight moisture that wets Rose’s lush bottom lip.

It barely takes a minute before Pia is coming, hips shaking as she rolls her clit between fingers, feeling Rose mouth loosely at the skin below her ear.

Rose moans, the noise relaxed and blissed out.

“You did so well, sweetheart,” Pia murmurs back to her. “You looked so beautiful when you came. Look at you now.”

Rose sighed happily and leant forward against Pia’s shoulder, still shaking. “Alright, darling. Let me just get these cuffs of you, then we can get you some water.”

Her wand is within reach, in a hollow beside the door, and it only takes a tap to get the cuffs to unhook from each other and fall to the floor. Rose seems content to sit on the floor, staring dopily at Pia who summons a glass of water and places it within reach. She beings to massage Roses’ wrists, down to her palms, rolling the thin skin of her fingers.

This is comfortable, intimate, between them and it’s the part that Pia enjoys the most. It doesn’t take very long before Rose is coming back to herself, muttering thanks and starting to chat at Pia. They head off together after a longer while, the water drunk and room left tidy.

By the time they reach the Great Hall, Rose has perked up enough to regale Pia with some tale or other of Gryffindor exploits gone wrong. “…anyway it’s further evidence that Albus Potter shouldn’t be trusted any further than you can throw.”

“I see,” Pia says pleasantly, although the situation seems confusing enough without a bunch of metaphors being involved.

Rose beams at her as though Pia has said something particularly profound. And that makes it all worthwhile. One of these days, Pia is going to actually ask Rose out. For something that involves them both wearing clothes and lasts longer than a few orgasms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. I hope I managed to catch any tense changes (urgh, my nemisis) and comma vomit, but I'm sorry if I missed any. Feel free to let me know if you find any :)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day (I guess)! Merry International Fanworks Day! And it's snowing here atm!


End file.
